battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Fork Repellent
Fork Repellent appears to be a spray can of "fork repellent" spray. Its purpose is to repel forks. As seen in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", fork repellent causes forks to divert in the opposite direction of whatever the repellent is sprayed on. Coverage It appeared in "Getting Teardrop to Talk" when Lollipop explained how little Teardrop cared about what she was offering to her. It has also appeared in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". When Gelatin was throwing forks at Death P.A.C.T. members, Lollipop gave them the fork repellent, and Liy sprayed it on Tree, Pillow and Remote. This causes the forks to go in the other direction when going near them, and they stab Four. Four then proceeds to shoot lasers at Gelatin, presumably killing him. It has also appeared (not seen, but a scene about it) in "Today's Very Special Episode", with Liy having forks being attracted and orbiting around her. She then states she thinks that is was not a repellent after all; but made the contestant inflicted with it would become a fork magnet, and repelled from the contestant sprayed on; or attracting to the contestants spraying and sprayed on. Appearance The can of Fork Repellent is a lavender spray can with a white nozzle and a white bottom. If the can does have a cap, so far it has never appeared on the show. There is an image of a fork crossed out in red on the center of the can. Trivia * It was "rejected" by Teardrop when Lollipop was offering it to her in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * When the liquid is used on someone, it repels forks thrown at them and makes them fly away. **It also apparently shows the fork repellent logo on top of the people it is used on. * It seems similar to Shark Repellent, an item used in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Batman_(1966_film) 1966 Batman movie]. * The repellent has only been held by Lollipop and Liy. * It was sprayed on 4 contestants so far as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and Today's Very Special Episode (Tree, Pillow, Remote, Liy). ** All of which are on the team Death Prevention And Creating Trust or Death P.A.C.T. * As Liy said, the fork repellent might not be a repellent at all. * It is currently the only item confirmed to be patented. * Apparently, the person who uses fork repellents becomes a magnet to forks. Gallery ImmunetoFork.png|Liy using the fork repellent on Tree, Pillow and Remote. LollipopFork.png|Lollipop introducing the repellent. Lily fork.png|Liy figures out the repellent isn't actually a repellent. LollipopHoldingForkRepellent.png|Lollipop holding the repellent. treepillowremote.png|Fork Repellent's effect in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset Mayiinterestyoufolksinmyforkrepellent.png|May I interest you folks in my fork repellent? D6925AB8-8973-48BF-BEEC-4CF1D60CE6B6.png maxresdefault (1).jpg|Lollipop standing next to Eggy while holding the Fork Repellent _1656.jpg|Fork Repellent Travel Mug (Found on Redbubble) Fork repellent.png Category:Items Category:Season 4 items Category:Running gags Category:Lollipop Category:Liy Category:Tree Category:Remote Category:Pillow Category:Liquid